I'm your guard deal with it
by Roarlikeabunny
Summary: Orphaned at a young age (such a cliche I might add) you are best friends with Elsa and Anna however after the frozen blast to the face incident you decide to go to the Guardians Academy. Here you train yourself to be deadly in all kinds of ways only to return once again to Arendelle as the Queen's Guardian. She however is still angry from when you left her. Elsa x female Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiuu this is my first story so dont forget to review I do apologize if anything isn't written right, sometimes my Spanish and English get mixed up.**

**This is an Elsax(Female)Reader fanfic set mainly after the Great Thaw but there is a short look into the past.**

**(Y/N) is your Name**

**Your companion is a Water dragon there is a short description of the dragon. Also feel free to take the What Kind of Dragon are you? quiz as well.**

**~Bunny**

**10 years ago**

"Elsa!Anna! Where'd you guys go?" You shout down the hall. You all decided to play a game of tag but when you couldn't find them it worried you quite a bit. "Welp imma go to the library to read." They'd come to find you eventually they always do and knowing Elsa she'd probably bring a book out to read to you and Anna. About half an hour later both girls show up and really angry by the looks of it.  
"Why'd you stop looking for us (Y/N)?" Anna whined.  
"Sorry I got tired and I wanted to read so yeah I stopped playing." You respond not looking up from your book. Elsa however doesn't complain and joins you with a book of her own, snuggled up against your side, "I think this is a great idea, come here Anna I'm going to read out loud." Elsa pats the spot left on the couch.  
"Ugh fine I'll stay here then." Anna huffs.  
~timeskip to midnight that day~  
You suddenly wake up, for a second you forget where you are, "Oh yeah, I slept over at Elsa and Anna's place, hmmm where'd they go." You think out loud. Wait you know where they are...this late at night they're probably building a snowman. You proceed to the ball room and open the door as you thought Elsa is using her magic building a winter wonderland for Anna to play in. You were about to return to your room when you hear a shout, you see Anna on the floor and Elsa holding her not knowing what else to do you sprint of to the King and Queen. "YOUR MAJESTIES, Elsa and Anna are in trouble." You say as quick as you can. Right away the King and queen are running behind you as you lead them to the ballroom, "T-they're in h-here," you pant. Bursting through the door you see spikes of ice everywhere, Anna is unconscious and held by Elsa. 'Oh no' is all you can think 'I'm supposed to be protecting them' you can feel tears behind your eyes threatening to spill over. The king and queen rush off with Anna and Elsa. Full of guilt you remember the last words your parents told you before they died, 'if you truly want to protect the princesses go to the Guardians Academy there you will achieve that which you seek' a bit cliche but your parents were right if you truly wanted to protect them you needed to get stronger. As soon as you see the king and queen leave you wrap yourself in a cloak and are on your way to the academy with nothing but the clothes on your back and a name that your father left you with 'Captain Jack Sparrow'

**~timeskip 10 years brought to you by a potato~**

"Your stance my dear you are not grounded well enough," Jack, your mentor,once again remarks.  
" Jack I rely on my speed I don't need to be well grounded i need to be able to jump and move freely."  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous is all." Jacks speech slurred.  
"Jacky, I'm the one who is being tested your my mentor, remember you already passed your test." It's silly you think, for ten years you've been training as Captain Jack Sparrow's apprentice learning all that you could from the amazing pirate. Often though people remark that your madness is due to his teachings, even then you've always been proud and have pushed yourself to do the impossible. None of your skills would be as developed as they were if it weren't for Jack, he has turned into the father and mother you never had.  
"Hey poppet are we going to spar or not?" Jack asks snapping you back to reality. You and Jack began to spar there was no actual need for it since you already took the test, you were just waiting for the results at this point. The test was on every aspect of being a bodyguard that included: fighting abilities, intelligence,etiquette, first aid, and manipulation. Your confident in all your abilities especially manipulation you've learned how to get both man and woman to listen to you without questioning. Even as confident as you where in your abilities, you were a mess, grading isn't explained your just put into situations and the assessed, apart from that nothing is explained.  
"(Y/N) report to the grand hall for your results," the voice which belonged to North, the headmaster, resonated from the speaker above your head.  
"Well then Jacky, looks like I'm off see you in a bit." You say as you begin to jog towards the grand hall.

"(Y/N), step forward" North commands in his booming voice. Scared shitless you quickly take a step and face the council of head Guardians.  
"(Y/N), after carefully assessing your abilities we have come to a conclusion," North was looking around the council and they all nodded towards him, confused and scared you just stare in front of you at North, "you have all the qualities that a guardian must posses and more, we hereby make you an official guardian." For a second you don't understand what's happening and then it hits you, you are finally a guardian you can protect Elsa and Anna.  
"(Y/N) please step towards the room of mirrors and meditate." You're directed by guardian Tooth towards a room to where you will find your new name. All guardians take on a new name or code name, you sit on the floor and begin to meditate. Several minutes pass by when suddenly you see a name flash before you etched in black letters surrounded by the brightest of lights you see the name ANUBIS. You stumble out of the room regaining you posture you walk towards North and in the most confident voice you can muster say " I am the Guardian Anubis"  
"Anubis you must now pick your main weapon and then we will assign you your charge." Picking your weapon is what you've been looking forward to, for years you trained and conditioned your body to control and become one with your weapon. Upon entering the room you feel like a kid at a candy store, already you know which weapons are best suited for you.  
You step out of the room attached to your left side is a cutlass and in a sheath on your back is a Khopesh. North eyes your weapons then breaks out in a fit of laughter practically causing an earthquake.  
"HAHAHA SPARROW THIS GIRL OF YOURS TAKES AFTER YOU"  
"Captain" Jack respond automatically.  
"What?"  
" It's Captain Jack Sparrow, honestly why can't you people get it right" he responds with a hint of annoyance. You clear your throat, " North, you were saying something about my charge?"  
"Yes well you will be guardian to the Arendelle royal family and shall also protect the kingdom itself." North reads off the scroll in front of him, "a boat shall be ready for you shortly."  
"North if you don't mind I'll be getting there on Nexus."  
"Nexus?"  
"Haven't you heard I found a companion, a Hydrophius (water dragon) I've named him Nexus." You can't help but brag its a rare thing for a guardian to find a companion. All the Guardians were whispering among each other and you caught bits and pieces of it 'so young' 'unheard of' 'Jack must be proud' that last one caught Jack's attention and he muttered 'Captain' under his breath.  
"GUARDIANS" you say projecting you voice, " if you'll excuse me I'll be going to Arendelle now." Not waiting to be dismissed you head out of the room and run towards your own room. One things for sure you can't wait to be in Arendelle.  
You can't wait to meet your friends again.  
You can't wait to see Elsa again.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GUARDIAN ATTIRE: BLACK KNEE HIGH BOOTS, BLACK PANTS AND SHIRT, OVER IS A HIGH COLLAR COAT WITH A HOOD, HALF MASK GOING OVER MOUTH AND NOSE. Keep this in mind when other characters see you, after all you don't look like a nice person.**

links to what your weapons look like

Cutlass

Khopesh

"Elsaaaa" a certain redhead said in a singsong voice. The queen looked up from her desk to see her bubbly little sister. A soft smile made its way on the queen's face, after the Great Thaw Elsa has been hanging out with her sister whenever she can. Unfortunately due to her being the queen too many things were getting in the way, and lately many bad things were happening already twice in the same month there have been assassination attempts at her life. Kai one of the head of the staff insisted she needed a guard, truth was she didn't want any guard there was someone specific but they disappeared years ago. While lost in thought Kai burst into the room, "YOUR MAJESTY WE ARE UNDER ATTACK"

You were almost to Arendelle and giddy with excitement. You kept wondering to yourself what became of the two sisters, you heard of all that happened during the eternal winter and almost left to hunt down that Hans guy. Suddenly Nexus stiffened under you, you pat his neck and look down already you arrived at the kingdom but something was terribly wrong. A huge chimera was attacking the guards right outside the village surrounding the castle, seeing them fall back you spring to action.  
"DIVE, NEXUS, DIVE!" You yell and right away you're speeding down at the monstrosity. Pulling up at the last second you jump off Nexus's back withdrawing your cutlass and Khopesh.  
"Back all of you," you yell at the guards, right away you realize your mistake the chimera's snake tails swings around and catches your boot. Swinging you off your feet you find yourself hanging upside down, still you remain calm, swinging yourself you twist your body and cut the snake's head off with the Khopesh. Landing on your feet you sprint around the chimera dodging around the chimera's claws, the beast is furious, what first appears to be a lion with the head of a goat lifts itself onto its hind legs and you're greeted with the hidden lion face as it roars. 'Stupid beast' you think to yourself, in the middle of its roar you sprint to its right and run up its back aiming your cutlass at its goat head you impale it through the back of its skull and see the blade come out through its mouth 'oh no, you've been impaled' you think chuckling to yourself. The beast again roars but it had a trick up its sleeve, this roar was accompanied by fire erupting from its mouth and in the direction of the guards.  
"NEXUS COVER THEM" you yell holding onto the cutlass still wedged in the goat skull. Nexus being a water dragon can shift form, he increases in size and positions himself between the guards and chimera. As the blast of fire draws nearer to Nexus, your loyal companion lets out a roar of his own releasing a stream of water, which effectively gets rid of the fire and protects the guards. Using the position your in to your advantage, you swing of the chimeras side and at the same time use your Khopesh to slice the monster's head clean off. Landing next to it you clean your blades on the chimera's fur, however just as you stand up you see a sword aimed at your throat. What a way to be welcomed back.  
"State your business and name" The voice came from a man that you assumed to be the captain.  
"Your business and name"  
The sword presses closer you your throat 'oh come on that was funny' you complain in your head.  
"I am Anubis, sent here by the Guardian Academy and I am here to protect the Royal family of Arendelle and all of its citizens." Upon hearing this the Queen walks towards you.  
"I'd like to see some proof, if not we might have to throw you in the dungeon." Her tone was regal yet cold. You however we're getting a little angry.  
"SERIOUSLY I JUST SAVE ALL YALLS ASSES FROM GETTING BURNT TO A CRISP and THIS is how you repay ME." You shout.  
"I'm sorry but seeing a stranger dressed all in black isn't something that can be taken lightly"  
"Sorry," you say sheepishly, you pull a document out of your coat and hand it to Elsa, "here's the letter explaining everything." After what seemed to be an eternity Elsa looked up from her paper, "follow me then, Anubis."

Upon entering what seemed to be the throne room, you stood before Elsa (the captain was also in there with a crossbow aimed at your back) knowing you had to seem calm you began humming to yourself. Elsa read over the document again and finally looked up, "Captain you may leave." Her tone regal and commanding, "now then Anubis, was it?"  
You nod your head, "yes, my queen"  
"Do all guardians wear masks?"  
Surprised by her question you end up stuttering," N-no it's erm I j-just rather keep it on."  
"Remove it, I'd also liked to know your actual name." Even without looking at her you can tell she does not trust you at all.  
"Your majesty, would it be possible for me to keep it on I'd rather not alarm you with my appearance." You weren't ugly or anything you just had a very noticeable scar running horizontally over your nose, that worst part is that you received it in the presence of Elsa when you were children.  
"Remove. Your. Hood. Now." She demanded.  
"Grrrrrr, fine," you growl. Removing your hood you reveal (H/L) (H/C) hair and deep (E/C) eyes, then looking at the queen you remove your mask. As the mask reveals the rest of your face Elsa's eyes widen upon seeing the scar over your nose and she recognizes you.  
"(F/N) (L/N) at your service my queen,"


	3. Chapter 3

Kai walks in front of you leading you down the same hall where Anna and Elsa's rooms where. "Well here we are then Anubis, this will be your room" he opens the last door in the hall. You're surprised to see that all your things are already in the room, turning back towards Kai you thank him.

"You're very welcome Anubis, I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be there, and Kai?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Remembering how the servant took care of you whenever you visited the castle you hug the pudgy servant. He was surprised, as it took him a moment you hug back, "I missed you Kai and Gerda too."

"As did we (Y/N), now rest up you look exhausted."

You nod and turn to the unpacked cases, usually you travel lightly but serving royalty calls for a different attire. In a huge case was an array of formal clothing mainly with pants however there were also a few dresses. The next case was filled with books some of them from the Guardians but many were because you enjoyed reading. Lastly you unpacked all the extra weapons you brought: some throwing knives, a ceremonial Rapier, and a sickle and chain. With your weapons is a flute, heading towards the window (or door it's way to huge to be a window)and throwing the doors open you walk to the edge of the balcony. Placing the flute in your mouth you play the tune that Nexus would hear no matter how far he happened to be (the tone is the little song you play in Bioshock infinite to control Songbird). Right away Nexus is in front of the balcony, but he's huge no wonder people get scared of him, "okay Nex I need you to shrink to house size if you want to stay in the castle." Grumbling but obeying Nexus shifts to the size of a cat, small enough to lay himself across your shoulders. Finally relaxing time, shoving the scaly cat of your shoulders you remove the guardian uniform leaving a loose black shirt and pants, "Oh gods finally that uniform is so damn stuffy" You think out loud. You crawl into the bed only to jump back up as a crash sounds in the hall way. Nexus also hearing this jumps on your shoulder as you run out, sliding down the hall is a tall blonde guy. Not knowing who he was you do what you know best, running towards him you jump and tackle him down landing to his left. Without hesitation you wrench his arm behind his back, "Tell me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE," you shout then leaning very close to his ear you whisper in a very growl like voice "if you don't I will rip your arm off."

Out of nowhere something hits the side of your head pushing you off the blonde, looking closely at the object a knight helmet near you. Wait was this thrown at me? Looking up you spot more armor thrown at you, again instincts kicking in you realize dodging everything is impossible. Stretching out your right hand and calling your hidden power forward a wall of water stops everything (the water was provided by your scaly cat). Through the wall You can spot one of the attackers, she is a ginger. Wait, you'd know that hair anywhere, quickly you remove the wall and before you stands Anna with her jaw hanging open.

You can't help myself, running towards her and you pick her up in a hug and spin her around easily, "Its been such a long time, your so tall, and very pretty I might add." Anna is still in shock she's just barely figuring out who you are , "Wait, (Y/N) i-is that you." Her eyes widen and her confusion is quickly replaced by a look of pure joy, "Where have you been all this time, when'd you get here, have you met Kristoff? What about Olaf, wait no we've got to take you to Elsa." She continues bombarding you with questions as she pulls you down the hall towards Elsa's room. "Wait Anna I've already seen Elsa and I got here today, but I'm really tired and using my powers tires me out even more. So can I 'Please' go to sleep?" You look down at her pleadingly, you really are tired but you also don't want Elsa hearing about your power, well at least not from you. Anna stands there for a little before turning to look up at you, "Fine go rest up then but I expect you to be at breakfast at 9am sharp." Her usual bubbly voice was actually regal sounding for once. "As you command your Majesty." Turning on your heel you get back to your room and throw yourself on the bed, "Gods damn it I fucked up didn't I Nex?" He only looks up at you with an expression that says 'ya think?'

Kai walks in front of you leading you down the same hall where Anna and Elsa's rooms where. "Well here we are then Anubis, this will be your room" he opens the last door in the hall. You're surprised to see that all your things are already in the room, turning back towards Kai you thank him.

"You're very welcome Anubis, I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be there, and Kai?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Remembering how the servant took care of you whenever you visited the castle you hug the pudgy servant. He was surprised, as it took him a moment you hug back, "I missed you Kai and Gerda too."

"As did we (Y/N), now rest up you look exhausted."

You nod and turn to the unpacked cases, usually you travel lightly but serving royalty calls for a different attire. In a huge case was an array of formal clothing mainly with pants however there were also a few dresses. The next case was filled with books some of them from the Guardians but many were because you enjoyed reading. Lastly you unpacked all the extra weapons you brought: some throwing knives, a ceremonial Rapier, and a sickle and chain. With your weapons is a flute, heading towards the window (or door it's way to huge to be a window)and throwing the doors open you walk to the edge of the balcony. Placing the flute in your mouth you play the tune that Nexus would hear no matter how far he happened to be (the tone is the little song you play in Bioshock infinite to control Songbird). Right away Nexus is in front of the balcony, but he's huge no wonder people get scared of him, "okay Nex I need you to shrink to house size if you want to stay in the castle." Grumbling but obeying Nexus shifts to the size of a cat, small enough to lay himself across your shoulders. Finally relaxing time, shoving the scaly cat of your shoulders you remove the guardian uniform leaving a loose black shirt and pants, "Oh gods finally that uniform is so damn stuffy" You think out loud. You crawl into the bed only to jump back up as a crash sounds in the hall way. Nexus also hearing this jumps on your shoulder as you run out, sliding down the hall is a tall blonde guy. Not knowing who he was you do what you know best, running towards him you jump and tackle him down landing to his left. Without hesitation you wrench his arm behind his back, "Tell me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE," you shout then leaning very close to his ear you whisper in a very growl like voice "if you don't I will rip your arm off."

Out of nowhere something hits the side of your head pushing you off the blonde, looking closely at the object a knight helmet near you. Wait was this thrown at me? Looking up you spot more armor thrown at you, again instincts kicking in you realize dodging everything is impossible. Stretching out your right hand and calling your hidden power forward a wall of water stops everything (the water was provided by your scaly cat). Through the wall You can spot one of the attackers, she is a ginger. Wait, you'd know that hair anywhere, quickly you remove the wall and before you stands Anna with her jaw hanging open.

You can't help myself, running towards her and you pick her up in a hug and spin her around easily, "Its been such a long time, your so tall, and very pretty I might add." Anna is still in shock she's just barely figuring out who you are , "Wait, (Y/N) i-is that you." Her eyes widen and her confusion is quickly replaced by a look of pure joy, "Where have you been all this time, when'd you get here, have you met Kristoff? What about Olaf, wait no we've got to take you to Elsa." She continues bombarding you with questions as she pulls you down the hall towards Elsa's room. "Wait Anna I've already seen Elsa and I got here today, but I'm really tired and using my powers tires me out even more. So can I 'Please' go to sleep?" You look down at her pleadingly, you really are tired but you also don't want Elsa hearing about your power, well at least not from you. Anna stands there for a little before turning to look up at you, "Fine go rest up then but I expect you to be at breakfast at 9am sharp." Her usual bubbly voice was actually regal sounding for once. "As you command your Majesty." Turning on your heel you get back to your room and throw yourself on the bed, "Gods damn it I fucked up didn't I Nex?" He only looks up at you with an expression that says 'ya think?'

Kai walks in front of you leading you down the same hall where Anna and Elsa's rooms where. "Well here we are then Anubis, this will be your room" he opens the last door in the hall. You're surprised to see that all your things are already in the room, turning back towards Kai you thank him.

"You're very welcome Anubis, I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be there, and Kai?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Remembering how the servant took care of you whenever you visited the castle you hug the pudgy servant. He was surprised, as it took him a moment you hug back, "I missed you Kai and Gerda too."

"As did we (Y/N), now rest up you look exhausted."

You nod and turn to the unpacked cases, usually you travel lightly but serving royalty calls for a different attire. In a huge case was an array of formal clothing mainly with pants however there were also a few dresses. The next case was filled with books some of them from the Guardians but many were because you enjoyed reading. Lastly you unpacked all the extra weapons you brought: some throwing knives, a ceremonial Rapier, and a sickle and chain. With your weapons is a flute, heading towards the window (or door it's way to huge to be a window)and throwing the doors open you walk to the edge of the balcony. Placing the flute in your mouth you play the tune that Nexus would hear no matter how far he happened to be (the tone is the little song you play in Bioshock infinite to control Songbird). Right away Nexus is in front of the balcony, but he's huge no wonder people get scared of him, "okay Nex I need you to shrink to house size if you want to stay in the castle." Grumbling but obeying Nexus shifts to the size of a cat, small enough to lay himself across your shoulders. Finally relaxing time, shoving the scaly cat of your shoulders you remove the guardian uniform leaving a loose black shirt and pants, "Oh gods finally that uniform is so damn stuffy" You think out loud. You crawl into the bed only to jump back up as a crash sounds in the hall way. Nexus also hearing this jumps on your shoulder as you run out, sliding down the hall is a tall blonde guy. Not knowing who he was you do what you know best, running towards him you jump and tackle him down landing to his left. Without hesitation you wrench his arm behind his back, "Tell me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE," you shout then leaning very close to his ear you whisper in a very growl like voice "if you don't I will rip your arm off."

Out of nowhere something hits the side of your head pushing you off the blonde, looking closely at the object a knight helmet near you. Wait was this thrown at me? Looking up you spot more armor thrown at you, again instincts kicking in you realize dodging everything is impossible. Stretching out your right hand and calling your hidden power forward a wall of water stops everything (the water was provided by your scaly cat). Through the wall You can spot one of the attackers, she is a ginger. Wait, you'd know that hair anywhere, quickly you remove the wall and before you stands Anna with her jaw hanging open.

You can't help myself, running towards her and you pick her up in a hug and spin her around easily, "Its been such a long time, your so tall, and very pretty I might add." Anna is still in shock she's just barely figuring out who you are , "Wait, (Y/N) i-is that you." Her eyes widen and her confusion is quickly replaced by a look of pure joy, "Where have you been all this time, when'd you get here, have you met Kristoff? What about Olaf, wait no we've got to take you to Elsa." She continues bombarding you with questions as she pulls you down the hall towards Elsa's room. "Wait Anna I've already seen Elsa and I got here today, but I'm really tired and using my powers tires me out even more. So can I 'Please' go to sleep?" You look down at her pleadingly, you really are tired but you also don't want Elsa hearing about your power, well at least not from you. Anna stands there for a little before turning to look up at you, "Fine go rest up then but I expect you to be at breakfast at 9am sharp." Her usual bubbly voice was actually regal sounding for once. "As you command your Majesty." Turning on your heel you get back to your room and throw yourself on the bed, "Gods damn it I fucked up didn't I Nex?" He only looks up at you with an expression that says 'ya think?'

Hey guess what you have control over water, welp any suggestions or comments please review it would be a huge help.

Adios!

-Bunny


	4. Chapter 4

Four o'clock in the morning everyone is asleep except for you, in the Academy you were obligated to wake up at four so you could begin training at five in the morning. Your internal alarm clock doesn't let you fall asleep again, knowing this you stand and change into a plain white shirt, black pants, and boots. Nexus remains asleep at the foot of your bed 'I don't think I'll need him might as well let him sleep' you decide to leave him be. You grab your sickle and chain and head over to the window, swinging the sickle over your head you release it and it sticks to the side of the castle. Giving it a tug to make sure you won't just fall straight down, you swing of the balcony and land on the floor with a roll 'all right let's go train' you head off to the guards training facilities.

~3 hours later~

Elsa shoots up from her bed, this time a nightmare from her childhood was the cause, 'is it because (Y/N) came back? Why'd she come back after abandoning us, and does she really think I'll just forgive her.' While Elsa is having her own inner monologue Anna bursts in through the door, "Hey Elsa! You awake yet?" Elsa feels Anna throw herself towards her bed landing right on top of her.

"Oof, Aaaannaaa your heavy."

"Anyways I was going to ask you why didn't you tell me about (Y/N)?" Anna sits up looking at Elsa.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to let her stay," Elsa says while looking at the floor, " she left us Anna, and at a time we needed her the most, s-she abandoned us."

"Nope"

Elsa looks up at her sister with a confused look, "What?"

"She didn't abandon us, she came back and to protects us too, that's not the same thing as abandoning someone Elsa."

Elsa thinks over what Anna said, she must've been quiet for a long time because she felt Anna get up and starts to leave, "well I invited her to breakfast maybe after that you two can talk a bit, see you." Anna leaves Elsa to think over what she just said.

~timeskip to breakfast~

'Shit' you were running down the halls to the family dinner room, you lost track of time training and now you were running late to breakfast. "Anna is going to kill me." You shake your head in frustration, fixing your relationship with the sisters was going to be tougher than you thought. After another five minutes you finally find the dinner room pausing to fix yourself from the jog you just took you take a deep breath. You open the door to find Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff siting at the table. "Glad to see you finally got here Anubis, we've been waiting."

"Pardon my lack of punctuality, your highness." You say with a neutral voice. Elsa was surprised at how composed you sounded, where was the sarcastic and impulsive girl she used to know.

"Well then sit we must discuss your position as guardian," Elsa gestures to the chair to her right, you decide to sit across from her instead. "From what I read in that letter you are going to protect the Royal family, that means Anna and I."

"Correct."

"What of the kingdom of Arendelle, shall you also protect the people of Arendelle."

"Yes."

"Hey (Y/N)," this time you turn to Anna, " is your dragon tame?"

"Nexus is my loyal companion he won't do anything unless I tell him otherwise I can assure you that he's no danger to anyone in the city." You smile at Anna, however you don't notice the Queen glaring at you from across the table. She'd never admit it but she was jealous, you answered her questions with a single word, while giving Anna an entire explanation. Clearing her throat Elsa gains everyone's attention again, "where will Nexus be staying?"

"With me."

"In your room?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that he is much to large, he could cause trouble in the castle."

'What the hell Elsa' you thought, however you didn't let any emotion get past your neutral mask. Instead you stand and head over to the door, pulling your flute out you keep the door open and play Nex's tune. You stand there for a minute and finally see your scaly friend flying towards you he lands on your shoulder and you return to the table.

"Nexus is a Hydrophius dragon, his kind of species is a Morphian Morphiped, in other words he can shift his form and control his size, right now he's in his house size therefore space won't be a problem and he will be with me all the time."

"Well all right then," Elsa looks at Nexus for a moment then heads towards the door, " I expect you to stop by my office later Anubis, goodbye."

You turn back to your food 'shit did Anna tell her' you stare at your food, all is silent until Kristoff speaks up.

"So you're a guardian?"

"Huh, oh yeah I am my Guardian name is Anubis."

Anna being interested in you position as Guardian starts bombarding you with questions, " (Y/N) what did you train in? Did you have friends? Why is your name Anubis now? What's the point of a Guardian name?" She looks at you expectantly.

"Well that's a lot of questions, I guess I'll start with training, basically we train in all styles of fighting until we find one that fits our style."

"So what's your style then," Kristoff asks.

"Styles actually, because of my build I use Muay Thai and Aikido." You explain, however Kristoff and Anna just stare at you. "You have no idea what either one mean do you?"

"Nope" they respond in at the same time.

You stand and head over to a clear space behind Anna and Kristoff. "Kris I want you to stand across I front of me and try to hit me."

"W-what"

"Come here and try to beat me up" you say this time with a hint of annoyance, "or are you to much of a chicken." Kristoff immediately stands and stomps over to you.

"What did you call me?"

"Chicken" with that he makes a swing for your head, you easily dodge it and bring your knee up to hit his side. As he doubles over you then use your elbow to send him to the ground. "Muay Thai is known as the art of eight limbs, in simpler terms I also use my elbows, shins and knees instead of just my hands and feet. Because I have a small build I rely on my speed and can quickly hit someone using Muay Thai." You finish your explanation and go help Kristoff up.

"So what's Aikido then?" Anna asks. You finish helping Kris get up and call Nexus to your side, giving him a nod he grows to the size of a horse and then charges at you. You slide forward a bit and trip your dragon, then grabbing his neck you use his momentum to flip him over. Anna and Kristoff just stare at you mouths wide open, "Aikido requires little physical effort you just use your opponents momentum against them."

"I wanna learn Aikido." Anna says. You think of this for a second 'would Elsa be ok with it? Of course she wouldn't' a small smile makes its way on your face. "Alright Anna here's an easy move using Aikido principles" for a few hours you teach Anna how to redirect and opponent and use Kristoff as the opponent. By the end Anna can throw Kristoff down, he charges towards Anna sidesteps and sticks her foot out and grabbing his arm she throws him down.

"Well then my work here is done, I'm going to Elsa's office now, bye guys." Nexus hops on your shoulder and you begin walking down the hall only to hear steps behind you, it's Anna running, "(Y/N) I want you to tell Elsa about your powers." Right away you stop walking and turn towards her.

"Why?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because she has the right to know and if you don't tell her I will." She threatened. 'Wow' you think 'the little redhead really grew up' knowing it was inevitable you just nod your head and continue walking down the hall.

Elsa paces back in forth in front of her desk 'I told her to come to my office, where the hell is she' Elsa has been waiting for hours for you to come by. Finally she hears footsteps she runs to her chair and throws herself into it right as you walk in.

"You wanted to see me?" You ask with a bow.

"I want you to be Arendelle's guardian however I also need to introduce you as The Guardian, therefore your image is very important."

"I'm assuming you want me to look less threatening then, and more formal."

"Almost, I want you to be kind to the people of Arendelle, but when others visit you must make your position as Guardian prominent." Elsa explains in her regal tone.

"Well I can make that happen, and Elsa I need to tell you something." She turns to look at you her eyebrow quirking up a bit. Knowing that it's easier to show you nod at Nexus, he steps in front of you and blasts water at you. You redirect the water over you in an arc and then send it towards Elsa, right as it gets to her you then lift the water around her creating a whirlpool. After a few seconds you stop it and send the water out the window, looking back at Elsa all you see is her face stuck in amazement at the stunt you just pulled. "I never told you and Anna but I can control water."

**sorry if this is slow im still trying to figure out a few things thx for the patience**

**-Bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

You look up at the ceiling of your room 'maybe I should have given a more thorough explanation to Elsa' you think back to confessing your powers to Elsa.

Flashback

Elsa was in what seemed to be a permanent shock until she finally began walking towards her chair only to fall in it with a thump. Elsa stared at her feet, "H-how long have you had those powers?"

"Born with them." You answer, slowly you begin to make your way over to the Queen to see if she's alright. Looking closer you see her shoulders shaking, however it's not because she sad quite the opposite she's pissed.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS, EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW I MYSELF ALSO HAD POWERS!" Elsa had stood up during this out break of emotion and was standing directly in front of you.

"I'm sorry but my powers are none of your concern." You reply looking away from the infuriated blonde.

"None of my concern? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MAY HAVE HELPED ME, I WAS SCARED OF MY POWERS KNOWING YOU HAD YOURS AND COULD CONTROL THEM YOU COULD HAVE HELPED" Elsa once again shouted. You avoided her eyes at any costs, slowly you turn on your heel and make way to the door. Opening the door you stop for a second, "What makes you think I had control over my powers."

End of flashback

'Gods dammit why is it so hard to talk to that woman' the only reason you never told the sisters of your powers was because you considered them a misfortune.

There was a reason why you were antisocial and very unemotional, when you were a child you flooded your entire manor and part of the nearest town, and it was all because you were scared. Scared of your Godmother Blair, you hadn't picked her of course but your parents owed her your life and named her your godmother, they immediately regretted their decision. Blair was a witch and had one specific goal in mind, more power, upon realizing you had powers she decided to take you to be her apprentice. You refused, you should have gone, maybe things would have turned out better but that wasn't the case. For years she whispered to you from the shadows until one night you became so scared your powers activated and moved according to your emotions, flooding everything you were left as the sole survivor of the (L/N) family. Now you avoided emotion and people too (with a few exceptions of course), it just made things easier for you and safer for anyone around you. Dwelling on all of this was stressing you out 'now is definitely the time to meditate' you think to yourself, walking over to a wide space in your room you sit and criss-cross your legs you begin to calm your breathing and focus on it pushing out all other thoughts from your head. After an hour of meditation you head over to your bed, meditation helps calm you down but unfortunately thinking is a hard thing to stop, maybe after some sleep you'll feel somewhat better.

Timeskip

Going to bed late messed up your wake up time, instead of waking up at four Gerda waked you up at seven in the morning.

"Anubis, the queen asks that you get ready to meet the people of Arendelle."

"Hmm? Oh yeah people I will dress them immediately." You respond half asleep.

"(Y/N)? Dear you need to wake up." She shakes you a bit this time and you finally open your eyes all the way, you see Gerda has already run a bath for you.

"The Queen asks that you wear something non threatening"

You nod and begin to stand stretching your back out you sigh happily as you hear it pop, you look over at Gerda she seems to be staring at you.

"Well m'lady it's just that you seem to have some rather strange markings on you."

"Oh you mean the tattoos? These are pretty common among the guardians actually." You have three tattoos: one is a dragon who surrounds a small ship the overall shape is a circle and it rests over your heart, two is a tattoo of Anubis's mask on the inside of your wrist, lastly was an anatomically correct tattoo of wings starting from the middle of your back and stretching just past your elbows. As Gerda leaves you head to the bath and wash yourself, upon getting out you look over your clothes and pick some calmer clothes as to not scare the citizens. You choose a dark blue jacket and a white shirt, accompanied by black pants on your knee high boots. You also put on your half mask 'let's just do this to make it a big reveal' debating wether or not to take Nexus you decide it's probably best if people see him you'll just keep him in his horse size when you're presented.

Skip to the castle gate

Elsa waited anxiously for your arrival, yeah she may be a bit angry at you but she also wanted you to make a good impression on the citizens. As if on cue you arrive and stand at her side, "Hope I wasn't to late your majesty," you respond calmly. Elsa looks over at you, definitely a less threatening but she couldn't help but think that your Guardian attire made you look a tad bit sexier 'Wait WHAT' her eyes widened at the sudden thought. Now was not the time for lewd thoughts plus she's supposed to be mad at you, shaking her head to clear her mind she turns to the crowd.

" People of Arendelle, I have brought you all here to introduce you to our kingdom's protector." Elsa pauses to make sure everyone is looking at her gesturing you take a step forward and solute. "This is Guardian Anubis and her companion Nexus and from now on we will be under their care, feel free to talk to her as you please." Upon finishing a few people approached you, one of them was a little girl no older than seven.

"A-a-are you going to protect us?" She asks her voice quivering.

"I am, however I also have a question for you." You kneel down so you're at eye level with her, "do I look scary to you?"

"A l-little" she manages to stutter.

"Really why?" She points at your mask and then at your dragon, " ohh I see well then why don't we fix that." You stand and call Nexus near you, nodding at the dragon he shifts to what you call his kiddie form; he's about the size of a small pony and all of his spikes turn to nubs, he keeps his wings, finally his eyes get a bit larger and his teeth retract behind his gums. After Nexus is done with his shift you pull your mask off and then look over to the girl. " Is this better?" You ask. She gives a small nod and you smile warmly down at her, "well to pay back for scaring you why don't I offer you a ride on Nexus" The little girl's head shoots up to look at you with wide eyes, then she nods quickly. Nexus walks in front of the girl and leans down so she can hop on. " Alright Nex be real careful and just fly around the top of the court m'kay" Nexus nods once and then flies up, the little girl clings on to him but giggles with delight as they go higher. Upon viewing this whole ordeal more people approach you for a conversation, they ask you about the academy, Nexus, and a few recognize you from when you were small. Fortunately none touched sensitive topics and your introduction went smoothly, all the people of Arendelle loved you despite the first impression.

Elsa viewed from a distance as you interacted with the people, she was happy they liked you so much. Still she saw a few girls get way too close to you, she didn't like that wait why wouldn't she like that.

A group of young girls had approached you, you glance over at Elsa 'she seems mad...wait she looks jealous, this is going to be fun' you turn back to the girls. They're all probably near your age and Elsa's, "Hi there, how can I be of service?" You ask and flash a smile, right away all the girls seem flustered.

"W-we just wanted to introduce ourselves to A-Arendelle's new Guardian." While she's saying this you begin playing with a stray lock of her hair, she notices and her eyes widen.

"Sorry, did I bother you." You ask the girl.

"N-no, sorry I was just surprised." As the conversation continues the girls become more and more flustered as you play with their hair or compliment them. Elsa was a witness the entire time, she couldn't stand seeing you flirt with all those girls. She walks over to you and clears her throat, "(Y/N)? May I borrow you for a second."

"I dunno Elsa I was having fun here, how about later." You respond, as you turn to look at her you notice she's really angry.

"Sorry that I have to pull you away from your little fan club but it's very important." Impatience was evident in her voice. You give a slow nod then follow behind her, what did the ice queen have in store for you now.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa continues to roughly pull you down the hall in the direction of her study. Damn for someone wearing heels she walks pretty fast, it isn't long before you get there and she pulls you in.

"WHAT THE HELL (Y/N)!" Elsa yells after turning towards you.

"I don't know what you're talking about I haven't done anything wrong." You respond back in a calm voice. This only angers her further her face was now red from how angry she was.

"YOU were flirting with those girls." She wasn't yelling anymore but the temperature drop in the room was enough to tell you what mood she was in.

"Why the hell do you care, as I recall you were angry from when I abandoned you." Your voice emphasizes the word abandoned. She walks closer to you right until she's right in front of you, her face mere inches away from yours.

She looks down, "I was angry but not at you." She whispers.

"Well who then!" Your voice was a little bit louder then you meant it to and she flinched.

"Me" Elsa barely uttered the word but you were still able to catch it, "I was angry at how I couldn't deal with my feelings, (Y/N) I hate that you left, I hate that you never told me about your powers, I hate that you came back without telling me, I hate it when you flirt with others." Each word is a dagger to your chest, you didn't think Elsa hated you so much. She wasn't finished talking though, "but even after that I am hopelessly in love with you."

You felt her lips on yours, your eyes widen at the sudden contact but then you melt into the kiss. Elsa has never kissed anyone before and honestly you could tell, taking advantage of this you deepen the kiss bringing her even closer. She squeaks in surprise at your assertiveness but does not resist, you smile against the kiss. Finally Elsa pulls away panting, "W-where d-did you learn how to kiss l-like that."

"Uhhh, you wouldn't believe me." You respond looking away.

"Try me."

"It's kinda something they teach us in the Academy."

"No way" she laughs.

" Yup how to treat a Princess 101." You weren't kidding though all bodyguards that served royalty took that class. Elsa laughed and you never heard a sound so beautiful, her laugh was light and bell like. Her joy was short lived though, suddenly a crash could be heard from the courtyard.

You let go of Elsa and begin sprinting down the halls towards the court. 'God I hope everyone's ok' you think, finally you get to the court. There is a hole in the west wall as the smoke clears three figures move in. The figures are dressed in black cloaks except for their heads, on their heads were white beaked masks (reference the plague doctor masks). The center figure seemed to be the leader left and right were most likely his mercenaries.

You draw your cutlass then reach for your Khopesh 'SHIT I forgot it' you keep your eyes on your opponents.

"Everyone evacuate NOW" your voice is loud and clear at once the citizens move towards the town. Upon hearing this your attackers advance, lefty moves behind you while righty stays in front. Seeing as how you only have your cutlass your at the disadvantage at least that's what they thought, you will a blast of water to fly towards you. It throws righty down and then surrounds your right arm creating a whirlpool type drill.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten before I kick your asses." Not caring for your warning they begin their attack. Lefty runs towards you wielding two short swords bringing one arm back he then slices diagonally, you parry the slice and kick him in the ribs.

"One"

Righty is up and holding throwing knives, he throws a knife aimed at your neck which you dodge.

"Two"

The next knife is aimed at your head, throwing your self backwards you swing out your arm and use the water to help catch the knife.

"Three"

You spin around and and throw the knife at lefty's leg causing him to fall.

"Four"

You run towards lefty and step on the knife causing it to go through his leg and out the other side.

"Five"

Righty comes up behind you and swings a mace this time, you roll out of the way and hear the stone break under the force of the mace.

"Six"

Righty swings at you again this time you dodge and grab his arm, using his momentum you swing him over your shoulder and he flips over landing on his back.

"Seven"

You step over righty and hit him with the hilt of the cutlass knocking him out cold.

"Eight"

You feel a sudden pain in your arm, an arrow just sliced through it.

"Nine"

You flip backwards and just barely avoid another arrow, now you're angry you send a whole lot of water and surround lefty. The water lifts him into a sphere and smashes back down knocking him out just like his partner.

"Ten"

You turn back to face the hole in the wall, just in time to see the third figure fleeing on a horse. 'Good riddance' you begin walking back to the castle just as the Captain of the guards runs towards you.

"Who were they?" He asks.

"I don't know still we might get some answers take these two to the jail now." You gesture to the unconscious fighters, the guards clasp them in irons and haul them to the dungeons. You look back and see Elsa coming out of the castle, you wave at her and see her eyes widen and smile drop. The sight of you was enough to alarm her, your clothes were dirty and ripped, and the cut the arrow made was bleeding and leaving blood down most of the sleeve. She runs towards you and jumps into your arms.

"Oh gods are you alright, your arm is bleeding we need a doctor, please don't die on me." She continues fussing over you until Anna shows up.

"Uhh, Elsa what are you doing?" She asks confused by her sister's behavior.

"N-nothing, I was just checking on my guardian." Elsa moves away from you with a blush on her cheeks. As to avoid Anna's questions you interrupt.

"I'm going to go to the doc now." You walk away leaving the two royal sisters to talk. Anna turns to look at Elsa, a huge smile creeps up on her face.

"You like (Y/N) don't you Elsa" Anna teases her sister.

"You have no idea."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the short chapter I had a hard time thinking what to write**

**Follows/Favorites appreciated **

**reviews are great too**

**-Bunny**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

This interrogation was going absolutely nowhere, these mercenaries were way to loyal. Turns out one of them is a mute and the woman (you barely found out her gender) was really stubborn.

"I want everyone out of here and take the mute too." The guards quickly did as told leaving you and the woman alone. You take a closer look at the woman, she's quite pretty actually with short dark hair and intense gray eyes. You sigh and plop down on the chair across from her, "you're really stubborn ya know."

The woman just glares at you.

"Alright why don't we start this of by simply introducing ourselves, I'm (Y/N) also known as Anubis Arendelle's current guardian." The girl glared at you for a while, eventually she did speak.

"My name is Zafrina."

"Zafrina, that's a beautiful name I recall knowing a Guardian with that name she went rouge some time ago." Her head shot up upon hearing this, "I'm going to assume your only being a mercenary because they have something you want or need." With the last sentence her mask crumbled, her hands came up to her face and she began sobbing. You felt slightly guilty seeing her cry, standing you walk over to her.

"If you tell me who it is that sent you here I promise to do whatever I can to help you, on my word as a Guardian." She finally looks up at you.

"T-they have m-my sister, they said if I brought your head back they would return my sister."

"Do you know where they are keeping her?" You ask.

"In a camp not to far from here, they wanted to make sure I didn't betray them so they've been keeping her near." You walk to the door and call for one of the guards.

"Tell the captain I'm releasing one of our hostages, and to set up as the guard for the Queen I may be away for a while." The guard salutes and runs down the dungeon. You walk back to Zafrina and release her, " we're going to get your sister if you betray me know this, I WILL END YOU WITHOUT HESITATION."

XxxxxxxX Timeskip to Elsa XxxxxxX

Elsa was in a meeting with all of her advisors,it had been called due to the attack. The advisors were arguing among each other.

"We must ask for help of the other kingdoms, your majesty King Ruffioh of Diamandis shall be coming for a visit perhaps we could ask for help?" An advisor asked.

"Our Queen does not need a man's help, Anubis is able to take care of this I say we let her." Another shouts back. More arguing takes place until one of the older advisors shouts.

"This Anubis person, we cannot depend on them, I say we exile Anubis and have the Queen ask for the kingdom of Diamandis' help." Elsa was tired of their arguing however upon hearing this proposal Elsa finally snapped.

"You will not speak of Anubis in this manner, she is liked by all of the kingdom's people and as displayed not to long ago she is perfectly able to defend us." Just as Elsa finishes taking her guard's captain comes in through the door. He heads over to Elsa then explains what you left to do.

"Your Majesty Anubis requested that I be at your side for the time being and she will be back tomorrow or in three days at the latest."

"Where is she I want to speak to her before she leaves." Elsa stands and follows the captain to your room.

You stand in your room looking over the weapons you will take. 'Stealth I guess I'll take the cutlass, and the throwing knives.' You hide your weapons in your cloak and pick up your flute. Nexus flies in through the window and shifts to his house size so he can land on your shoulder.

"Alright Nex let's go on a mission." You walk to the door and are about to grab the handle when the door bursts open and smacks you in the face.

"(Y/N)!"Elsa shouts.

"Owwwwww" you groan loudly and feel your nose throbbing, "what is so important that you had to break my nose."

"Oh Gods! I'm so sorry." She leans down and ices her hand placing it over your nose, "I just wanted to say good bye before you left."

You grab her hand and and kiss the back of it, "Don't do that, don't ever tell me good bye, please."

"Alright" she looks into your eyes, "I'll see you when you come back then."

XxxxxxxxX Timeskip to the SKY XxxxxxxxxxX

You circle above the camp looking over the guards on watch, it won't be too hard only three guards to take care of as long as you don't alarm anyone.

"That tent there, that's were they're keeping my sister." She points to tent at the center of the camp. You have Nexus land right outside the camp, the nearest guard is up on a tower. You carefully and quietly climb the tower, dangling at the edge you wait until he's near you again and then smash his face down on the ledge knocking him out. You climb back down and head to the tent.

"Alright since there are two we can't really sneak up, so what were going to do is this; you're going to move to the right of the tent and be just around the corner, I'll step out of here and make them move forward then I want you to knock them both out from behind." Zafrina nods and sneaks off to the tent.

You remove your jacket and weapons and leave them behind a nearby barrel, then you open the top of your shirt enough to show a bit of cleavage. You walk over to the guards swaying your hips slightly, you smile in a very seductive manner and call to them, "Hi there boys I came from the nearest brothel and was hired to be here," you walk closer to the guards, "you wouldn't happen to know where your captain is, would you?" The left guard flashes the right one a small grin.

"Of course m'lady he is on the other side of camp allow us to take you there." The guards step forward each offering their arm, you link your arms with both of them. You take a few steps forward before the two guards fall down beside you.

"Nice work Zafrina hide the bodies and then keep a lookout if your sister is here I will find her." You step into the tent, it's dark inside and all you see is a candle and a bed with a dark figure sleeping in it. You place a knife to the figure's neck and then slap him.

"Oh shit! What the fuck"

"Shut the fuck up or I bury this in your neck," you hiss, "where is Zafrina's little sister?"

"I'm not telling you shit." He growls back.

"Oh good so she's here, now tell me where." You dig the knife down into his neck drawing a little bit of blood.

"Gack, s-shes over t-there?" He points to a flap on the tent leading to another room.

"Zafrina, she's over there." You nod to the other room. She runs past you to the room after a few seconds she comes back out holding her sleeping sister, "go back to Nexus I'll meet you there."

She nods and runs out of the tent, you turn back to the captain, "alright now WHO SENT YOU HERE"

"If I tell you I'm d-dead" he stutters out.

"If you don't tell me you will die right now, but if you tell me I will make sure that me finding out does not trace back to you."

He remains quiet and then whispers on word, "Diamandis"

You run back to Nexus and Zafrina, getting there you see her sister finally woke up. "Zafrina we better get back."

XxxxxxxxX TiemSkip not next day at night XxxxxxxxX

Nexus lands in the garden behind the castle, you step down first and help Zafrina with her sister.

"I-I can't thank you enough for this Anubis." Zafrina hugs her once again sleeping sister, you can see a few tears on her cheeks.

"It was no trouble I got what I needed and now you can leave." You dig into your pocket then bring out a bag of coins, "take this and go back to the Academy, that's were you belong" She nods and takes the bag, she stands very close to you, "I promise that I will go to the Academy and come back as a worthy guardian, so I will be worthy of being with you." Before you can ask what she means by that you feel her lips on yours, the kiss is chaste and quick. Just as quickly as she kissed you she was gone.

'Well that was interesting' you think. Shaking your head you remember that you should get to Elsa so she doesn't worry.

You enter the castle and head over to Elsa's room, you finally get there and knock on the door.

"Elsa? It's (Y/N) I just got back." You hear a thump and then running in a few seconds a disheveled Elsa opens the door and throws herself at you.

"(Y/N)! I'm so glad you're alright," before she can say anything else you kiss her. It starts off slowly her lips are so soft and you taste a bit of chocolate, your tongue sweeps over her bottom lip and she grants you an entrance. This time she fights for dominance but to no avail, you win and explore your new territory. Too soon you have to part for oxygen and separate panting, "W-wow" was all Elsa could say.

"Sorry I just missed you." You feel a blush creep up on your face and then look at your feet. Elsa lifts your chin so you look at her eyes, "It's ok I missed you too."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to post this I was nerding out at a tech camp :P **

**Aaaanyways here's the new chapter. **

**Thx for the Favs and Follows**

**reviews are appreciated. **

**-Bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

"How can trust you her she just let one of the hostages go without a problem!"

The council has been called yet again the day after you returned, and the debate has gotten even more heated.

"SILENCE" Elsa's voice rang above all others. At once the council ceased their bickering and gave Elsa their undivided attention, "I think we should let Anubis defend her position, she shall be here shortly." Just as Elsa finishes talking you walk in. Again to seem less threatening you wear a simple blue waistcoat over a white shirt, accompanied by dark brown pants and black knee high boots.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" All the council members remain silent finally Elsa speaks up.

"Anubis please tell us what you learned from your mission."

You debate in your head what to say but in the end you know that telling the truth will have to wait for now.

"I was lead to a small camp just outside the kingdom in it was a group of thieves that had allied themselves to steal one of the royal sisters, they believed Arendelle was weak and that taking the royal sisters would be easy, they intended to receive a costly ransom." The council members thought over your story eventually they began to ask questions.

"Where they allied to any country or lord." Asks one.

"No they weren't allied to anyone." You respond back.

"What of the hostage you released?" Asks another member.

"She will be of no trouble I have sent her to the Academy." You answer again.

"Then if I understand correctly your mission proved to be fruitless, and YOU have failed us." The other members murmured among themselves some in agreement others not. These members were extremely stupid in your opinion they were just looking for an excuse to get rid of you.

"IT IS YOU WHO HAS FAILED ARENDELLE, had you focused on making a reputation telling others that Arendelle has fine military and proper protection INSTEAD OF ATTEMPTING TO FIND QUEEN ELSA A SUITOR SHE DOES NOT NEED. THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED." You don't shout but your voice is loud and clear above all others. Elsa witnessed the entire thing and she agreed with what you said, but she couldn't help but feel that you were hiding something. Elsa stood up from her chair to address the members.

"Anubis is right we should have been focusing on making a reputation for Arendelle, with her we can begin to do this. I say we hold a tournament to show others Arendelle's newest warrior, we can invite lords to participate and a grand ball to celebrate the champion. I also believe that the prize should be an opportunity to court me." After Elsa had finished talking everyone was nodding in agreement.

An older member stood up, "This is a grand idea we shall hold the tournament in two weeks, we must begin inviting all the lords at once." You stand next to the queen thinking over the tournament, you wish to participate but you're not sure if your even allowed. As if reading your mind Elsa looks to you and nods, she then stands to make an announcement, " To make this more interesting I believe we should make it an open tournament where to participate all you must do is pay a fine, hopefully we will receive more challenging opponents for the lords." The council members discuss a few more details and everything is finalized in two weeks the tournament will be held, there will be two balls; the welcoming ball receiving all the lords and then one after the tournament celebrating the champion. Much to your dislike all the lords will be staying in the castle (including Ruffioh of Diamandis). The council ends on a much happier note than before. You will have to be very careful during the tournament week, very careful indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX timeskip to tourney cuz I'm lazy XxxxxxxxxxX

You wake very early and dress yourself for today all the lords are arriving at the castle. Today you would be using clothes sent to you from the Academy, you had asked for a less threatening choice of clothes and Edna the Academy's best costume designer sent you what she believed to be the best fit for you. You wear a black corset over a loose white shirt with red accents, black pants with thigh high boots, a dark burgundy jacket that stops mid back, and as a final touch you attach your cutlass to your side.

You step out into the hall and head straight for Elsa's room, today you will be by her side at all times due to the commotion that the tournament is causing in the kingdom. You finally reach her room and knock on the door, it opens and someone pulls you in. Caught off guard you fall to the floor, you look up to see Anna trying to suppress a laugh.

"Anna what're you doing?" you ask.

"I have a mission for you (Y/N), you have to enter the tournament and win the opportunity to court Elsa." You're shocked at hearing this, Anna wants you to court Elsa.

"Are you serious Anna? I'm a girl you know that right?" Anna frowns upon hearing this.

"Of course I know and you should know I'm not the only one thinking this way, the more open minded council members are all for this as long as you continue to protect the kingdom and as long as Arendelle can count on the Academy as allies." This makes perfect sense yet you can't even begin to understand how to go about it.

"Anna, w-what about kids. It's not like I can magically make Elsa pregnant, I control water not pregnancy do you really think I can poof her pregnant?" This was making you very flustered something that doesn't usually apply to you.

"(Y/N)? You may not be able to poof Elsa pregnant but there is a spell to do it, all you have to decide is one thing."

"R-really what do I have to decide?"

"Simple, whose going to carry the baby" Anna states. A bright pink flush appears on your face at Anna's words. if there really is no problem with you being with Elsa you may as well go for it. A new confidence washes over you if the only thing keeping you away from Elsa was the tournament, then you were making damn sure you won this shit.

"Alright Anna, I accept this mission."

"OHMYGODS YES! Now you have to go to Elsa she's at breakfast, I had Kristoff stall for us." She grabs hold of you arm and starts running full speed towards the dinning room.

"Ok then I spy something green and tall." Kristoff stares intently out the window.

"Is it a tree?" responds Elsa.

"Yes! Ok another one I spy a huge plant."

"Is it another tree?" Elsa guesses again, this has been going on for about an hour and Kristoff is very uncreative picking a tree every time.

"Wait wait I have another one, it is gree-"

"ANOTHER DAMNED TREE" Elsa stands and shouts at Kristoff. Right as this happens you and Anna enter the dinning room to see Elsa yelling at Kris about trees.

"Why couldn't you pick anything else WHAT ABOUT A BUILDING OR A DECORATION? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT TREES!"

"Well for one thing trees provide oxygen, shade, fruits, they're actually very important Elsa." You interrupt Elsa's rant and she turns to look at you. Right away a light blush covered her cheeks 'Gods she is way to cute' you continue to stare at her until Anna elbows you.

"Well then why don't we finish up breakfast and then get ready for the ball later today." Anna says, " By the way (Y/N) will you be wearing a dress or pants."

"Well the Academy sent me a personalized formal set of clothes, and I will be wearing pants this time." Elsa felt slightly disappointed that you weren't wearing a dress but just you going was enough to keep her happy.

You all finish up breakfast and talk about trees again before going off to change for the ball.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So sorry about the late update and short chapter. I'm kinda cramming all of my summer homework right know and I will be starting school soon. I'm also having a hard time thinking of what to write next BUT I WILL WRITE AT LEAST ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE MONTH ENDS.**

**Any ideas or comments please don't hesitate to put in teh reviews.**

**-Bunny**


	9. Chapter 9:The Ball

"Owwww! Gerda you're going to pull back my face." The head maid was pulling on your hair to form a high ponytail only leaving your bangs loose. Anna had sent her to help you on account that she wanted you to look perfect for the guests.

"(Y/N) please stop moving now I have to redo this."

"Wait cant I leave my hair and just pull it back with ribbon or something?" Gerda stops for a second thinking over what you suggested.

"I guess you would still look fine." she says. You stand and look at yourself in the mirror, the Academy definitely did a good job everything fit you perfectly. You are wearing a black military style tailcoat over a white shirt and red vest, accompanied by black pants and knee high boots. The Arendelle insignia rests over the left part of your chest. Finally you attach your rapier to your left side.

"Right then Gerda when am I supposed to be introduced?"

"I'd have to say right now, let's go."

You arrive at the ballroom door and call Nexus with your flute, Nexus flies down the hall and lands on your shoulder. After a few minutes Kai opens the door to let you in, the room is full of people but the ballroom is big enough to accommodate everyone. You walk off to the side and make your way to Elsa and Anna, Elsa sees you and stands, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention," everyone turns to look at the Queen, "please welcome my personal guard and Arendelle's Guardian, Anubis" She gestures to you and the people part making a clear path to the royal sisters. You hold your head high and walk through the crowd, you can hear whispers here and there many commenting on your presence others are amused by the fact your a girl. This only fuels your anger towards the lords, you stand even taller and nod at Nexus. He shifts to his horse size and walks behind you, people gasp at this sudden transformation and everyone is silent. You stand next to Elsa and quickly go over all the proper etiquette in your head 'alright, show time I guess'.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice it is a pleasure to meet you all, just like you I too shall participate in this tournament to prove my worth not only to Arendelle but to you lords as well. Before starting the tournament I'd like to warn you all for I am not an opponent who should be taken lightly." All the lords and ladies clap after you finish talking, right away they begin to introduce themselves to Elsa once again. One after another young lords introduce themselves to Elsa hoping to gain some kind of affection, while this happens you carefully plot each opponents downfall. How dare they think Elsa could be with them, she is with you and you intended to prove that tomorrow.

"Queen Elsa I think I'm going to cool of with a drink, would you like me to bring anything?"

"No thank you Anubis,please do come back quickly though." You nod and head over to the refreshments table, you look over the drinks and settle on a glass of iced tea. As you finish your drink a group of ladies comes up to you to introduce themselves. They all fangirl over you're appearance and title until another Lady makes her way over. This chick was definitely something different with piercing green eyes, she carried herself with pure confidence and looked good in her light purple dress. Everything hugged her body close and made sure to emphasize her curves, her blond hair was only half up while the rest fell in waves down her shoulders.

"Raina Diamandis, King Diamandis' younger sister pleased to make your aquantaince." She extends her hand towards you, taking her hand you place a small kiss on the back.

"Anubis, Arendelle's Guardian the pleasure is all mine." You respond back through a fake smile, something about her is right away suspicious. Everything about her just screams I HAVE GOT A SECRET from the way she moves to the way her eyes follow others. You decide it better to return to Elsa and Anna, you excuse yourself from the ladies and speed walk to the throne.

Elsa finally finished the formal greetings now was when she was to dance the first dance of the night. Right away King Diamandis is at the throne ready to ask, "Queen Elsa if I may ask, would you like to dance?" Elsa takes a good look at the king, he is quite handsome with golden blond hair and bright green eyes. He stands taller than the queen but not in an intimidating sort of way. She is about to take up his offer when you arrive to interrupt.

"I do apologize but the queen has already agreed to dance with me." You take Elsa's hand and walk towards the dancing space. Right away the music begins, it starts off slow but begins to speed up. More people begin joining including the Diamandis siblings at the sight of this you pull Elsa closer.

"(Y-Y/N) what's wrong, you kinda squeezed me."

"Elsa this isn't something that I'd like to discuss out in the open, after the party I'll come to your room you'll just have to wait." You both continue dancing until the song switches this dance requires to change partners multiple times. During the first switch you end up with Raina, OF COURSE THIS HAPPENS.

"Well Anubis I'm glad to have the opportunity to speak with you again."

"Likewise miss Diamandis"

"Please call me Raina there is no need for formalities." Upon saying this she presses herself closer and looks up at you with big green eyes, still underneath you can see she is dangerous but two can play at this game. You grab her waist firmly and bring her closer, "Raina it seems as though you've taken quite a liking to me might I inquire as to why."

"My gods Anubis straight to the point I see, well yes you are right I find you very intriguing as does the Queen I believe."

"My relationship with the queen is between her and I." At this point the song speeds up and you put your useless dance lessons to the test. You quicken your pace and spin Raina around, to your surprise she catches up to your dancing and does everything flawlessly. The song finally ends and you release Raina.

"You are a wonderful dancer Anubis I do hope to see you again." And with this she offers you her hand, you lift her hand gingerly and place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Likewise Raina Likewise."

"Am I interrupting something?" You look over to see an angry Elsa staring at Raina with silent fury.

"Of course not your majesty I was merely commenting on what a great dancer Anubis was." You turn to look at Raina who has taken a step forward and is now in front of the queen.

"Anubis I believe you were going to speak with me about something." She asks still glaring at Raina.

"H-huh oh yeah please follow me my queen." You walk next to Elsa and she grabs hold of your bicep glaring one last time at Raina before leaving with you.

You walk with Elsa until she begins to pull you and you end up in her room. She releases you and stomps over to her bed throwing herself over it.

"The audacity of that woman how dare she get near my (Y/N)

"Elsa I'm still here you know" she sits up and pats the spot next to her you quickly sit down, wouldn't want her getting mad anymore. As soon as you sit down she pushes you down the rest of the way and straddles you with her thighs.

"Look at what you do to me (Y/N), first with those girls and then with that Diamandis woman." She forces her lips on yours and kisses you, this kiss is needy yet passionate. You kiss her back and taste the wine which she just had. Out of nowhere she begins to unbutton your vest and quickly gets you your shirt.

"Elsa calm down your kinda drunk." She begins peppering your neck with kisses and talks between each.

"You're mine" *kiss* "and mine alone" *kiss* " don't forget that"

She lifts her head and you can see she is crying, you had no idea that Elsa had been crying. You sit up and have her sitting on your lap, you hug her tightly and stay like that for a little.

"You're right Elsa I am yours I'm sorry for having done that I was trying to figure something out." She lifts her head to look at you.

"What where you trying to get at."

"When I went to get Zafrina's sister the head of that camp gave me one word on who had sent him here, he said Diamandis."

"As in Ruffioh?" She asks

"Yes and his sister is most likely involved so I was trying to get some kind of lead."

"Oh" she looks down at her hands.

"I should have told you." you lift her chin and kiss her again, this time the kiss is gentle and sweet but it ends all to quick when someone knocks on the door.

"Elsa are you in there?" It's Anna, Elsa stands and walks to the door opening it. Anna bursts in and is about to ask a bunch of questions but she sees you.

"Oh

sorry did I get in the way of something?"

"No I was just about to le-" Elsa cuts in and says.

"I asked (Y/N) to stay the night with me, Anna I love (Y/N)"

Anna stands there with her mouth hanging open until something clicks, then a huge smile takes over her face.

"This is great! Elsa I knew you'd find someone and I'm sooooo glad it was (Y/N), I guess I'll leave then and tell the guests you felt un well and Anubis escorted you to your room uhhh BYE"

You sit there with your mouth hanging open just like Anna's, Elsa giggles at the sight of you. Your mouth quickly snaps shut and you look down at your boots.

"Would you like to stay here, please?"

You look up at Elsa with a shy smile 'OHMYGODS SHE IS TOO FUCKING CUTE' you yell in your head. You nod your head and at once Elsa's face lights up.

"Let me just get ready for bed I'll be out in a little." She walks to her bathroom and in 15 minutes she's out again.

"You're not going to sleep in that are you?"

"N-no" you stand and remove your jacket, vest, boots,sword, and shirt leaving you in the pants and a white sleeveless undershirt. You get back into the bed and she snuggles into you tucking her head under your chin, then using her hand she begins tracing the tattoo of the dragon on your chests she stays like that for a while until she starts to fall asleep.

"I love you (Y/N)" you look down at her and see her snoring softly.

"I love you too Snowflake"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry guys school is getting harder with all my ap classes and other clubs I'm also going to be starting softball soon. I'll try updating as often as I can again. **

**Please if u have ideas/questions or like this story drop a review or msg me. **

**Likes and follows are awesome**

**-Bunny**


End file.
